During 2009-2010, the Protein Chemistry Core (PCC) provided services to investigators in the NCI-CCR as well as other NIH institutes. In addition, the PCC collaborated with laboratories in the extramural community. 139 samples were processed for N-terminal peptide sequencing. 85 samples were processed for HPLC peptide analysis. 12 samples were processed for peptide digestion. 64 samples were processed for phosphoamino acid analysis. 71 samples were processed for 2D gel electrophoresis. 71 2D-gels were stained or transferred to immobilon for further analysis.